


Uh, Mr. Rogers?

by Mauisse_Flowers



Series: Adventures in Self-Inserts. Or "Hannah's Worlds" [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert, the Elevator Scene with an intern invovled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse_Flowers
Summary: The elevator scene from TWS where a normal intern ends up nearly in the middle of that mess.





	1. Chapter 1

Hannahlee, better known as Hannah to friends, had been an intern at S.H.I.E.L.D. for about a year, working on finishing out her college degree before becoming a full time English teacher, hopefully in Germany or Iceland if she could talk the Director into writing her a letter of recommendation so she didn’t need to stay in America longer than she wanted. How she got an internship at the super secret spy organization would require a lot of booze (for you, she didn’t drink) and to have someone with the stomach for killing present for once she finished the tale. Bonus to doing coffee runs and fixing reports for the field agents around the place, which gave her exercise and helped her practice grading papers, was the free defense training and seeing the nice asses and thighs that passed by.

* * *

Mr. Rogers, better known as Captain America (“Please, call me Steve, ma’am.” “If it's all the same to you, I don’t speak more than two to five sentences a month to you. I’d rather not.”), happened to have a fine ass. And on this nice, slight overcast Thursday afternoon, she had him for elevator company. With Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins, also fine looking men but too aggressive for her to be comfortable in any setting whatsoever. So she very quietly stands in the back right corner and waits to reach her floor, carrying a stack of files and a reorganized photo album for Agent Darnell, who is usually found in the break room on the fifth floor (his English could use some work but she didn’t mind).

More people get on, also buff agents, and she’s starting to feel crowded and nervous. At 5’1, she was a mouse compared to them.

She glances behind her at the glass, and her stomach does a flip when realizes she was still high up, and quickly averts her gaze. Hannah shifts sideways, deciding to take the stairs, and taps Agent Quigley's shoulder, a struggle when she has four thick reports and a photo album in her arms. He looks down at her, all cut jaw and three days without shaving, and she gives her nicest smile at his flat look.

“Uhm, could I get by?”

Agent Quigley blessedly moves, allowing her by, and now she’s stuck between him and someone she doesn’t recognize.

She’s about to get the agent’s attention when Mr. Roger asks, tone soft and raising hairs on the back of her neck, “Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?”

“U-uhm,” she can feel the attention in the elevator turn to her and she wants to shut her mouth instead of speaking, “I do?”

Agent Rollins gives her a slick smile and she wants to stomp on his foot. “Ms. McCullough, didn’t see you there. What floor, sweetheart?”

“Please, do not call me that, Agent Rollins.” She snips, careful to stay closer to Mr. Rogers than Agent Rollins. “And I’ll get off at the next stop. It’s too full for me to be comfortable.”

Agent Rumlow hits the next floor number right after she speaks, which is floor 13. She wants to make a comment on bad luck and the Fae but holds her tongue, aware these men didn’t believe in the old country and magic like she did.

When the elevator grinds to a halt, the group parts like the Red Sea as though she were Moses carrying the lost flock to the Promised Land. She scurries for the door.

“Ms. McCullough?” Mr. Rogers calls, and she turns as she passes over the threshold, feeling she just missed some danger by a hair. “Have a good day.”

“Ah,” she fumbles, unsure how to reply, “you too? Whatever you’re about to do in there, please don’t break the glass or shake it too much. It’s a long fall. Though, I think adding some music would be nice, if you’re about to prank people.”

Mr. Rogers gives her a nice smile, the All American Apple Pie Life smile her elderly neighbor Maria used to gush about when talking about her days in the USO. “Great idea.”

“See ya around, Ms. McCullough,” Agent Rumlow bids as he hits the Close Door button, smile nice but eyes all viper.

Before it closes completely, she makes for the stairs.

Of course she’s not even opened the stairwell door when the whole place goes to shit.

She doesn’t get Agent Darnell’s things to him.

Also turns out she was helping a goddamn Nazi with his reports and organize his family’s photos.

She punches the jackass in the face when she finds out.


	2. A New Opportunity

Hannah gets the letter on a Sunday, while on the phone with Noemi and complaining about her job at a gas station. She flips through bills and junk mail and sees a big, gray-blue SI on the last envelope. It’s bulky and hopeful excitement rises up in her.

“I got a letter from Stark Industries.” She tells her friend, breathless.

“ _ You  _ what _? _ ” Noemi cries.

“Exactly.”

“ _ Well open it! What does it say? Oh my GOD- _ ”

Hannah would laugh if she didn’t agree with her friend. “I’ll put you on speaker. Hold on.” The college dropout taps the speaker phone symbol and sets her phone on the counter to go grab a knife and slice open the envelope. Papers nearly fly out, and Hannah is near  _ bouncing _ in excitement.

She takes the top letter that’s folded over into three, flipping it open. Taking a breath, Hannah reads the  _ handwritten letter _ aloud,

“ _Dear Miss McCullough,_  
 _It has been brought to Stark Industries attentin you worked under an internship with Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or more commonly known as S.H.I.E.L.D. We understand the internship helped pay for your college tuition and, with the hostile takeover from Hydra before its subsequent collapse, are now out of college and raising money to return._  
 _We at Stark Industries would like to extend a hand and offer a new internship to you. The following materials inclosed contain everything required for the internship to proceed, if you wish to take it._  
 _I hope to see you soon._  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Virginia Potts, Stark Industries C.E.O._ ”

Hannah stares at the letter, at the signature that’s got a heavy ink blot on the last dot. Noemi is screaming at her to “take the damn internship or I will!!!” and Hannah is trying to wrap her head around suddenly being offered another way to get a college education. Would they require her to take four classes like S.H.I.E.L.D./Hydra had? Hannah knew that would be her breaking point. She couldn’t do an internship, job, and full college load again.

“I need to read the requirements first.” Hannah says. “I can’t just… I can’t just take it. Yeah, Tony Stark is Iron Man and he’s bros with Captain America, as was his dad, meaning he hates Hydra just as much, but like… I can’t do four classes again. I finished my semester and am not doing four again even if it means I get to teach English in Germany.”

“ _ Hm, true. _ ” Noemi agrees. “ _ But you really should take it even if that’s the only thing stopping you. Dude, you get to move to New York probably. I know how much you’ve wanted to see the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island. _ ”

“Don’t call me on my geekery.” Hannah whines. “I don’t need this. I have a big decision to make.”

She looks around at her apartment. It was tiny and so was the rent. The open floor plan made it feel bigger than it was, however. And her kitchen being her center hangout helped it along.

“Though I admit I would like to get a bigger place.” Hannah frowns. “I need to save up. If I do have to move, New York is expensive. I want to be a couple months ahead.”

“ _ I’d like to add that, at this point, it seems we are never going to meet in person. You keep moving. _ ”

“Fight me.” Hannah laughs. “We will meet. Eventually. Maybe when I stop getting yanked around.”

The two laugh. Hannah pulls out the other folded papers. There were three items. One was a small packet, another a list of requirements for the internship, and… Hannah’s eyes widen at the signature.

“TONY STARK HAND WROTE ME A LETTER.”

“ _ He whAT? _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love self-indulgence.


End file.
